


The Story of the Viper timestamp

by shoegazerx



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: Draco is lured by a beautiful sight into a cave on the buffs.-set in The Story of The Viper AU co-coordinated by @nightliferogue-check it: http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/152612624316/really-really-rough-gorgonhannibal-for





	The Story of the Viper timestamp

His focus was slipping away from him as the boy gently ran his hands up and down his arms.

He hasn’t said much since he laughed at him at the entrance of the cave, saying that the monster he was hunting for was certainly not in the area. Perhaps he might have been attracted by the plateau which is in proximity to the cave, where the vegetation is lush and the prey abundant.

The easiness with which he carried himself and his relaxed demeanor cracked Draco’s defenses enough to consider that perhaps the boy was a traveler himself, taking shelter in the cave on the buffs from the scorching heat. Surely the beast would have had no hesitation in mauling a defenseless human in his bloody hunger.He was promised fresh water and shelter for the night and when he took his hand, the boy’s hand felt scaly and rough for a being whose likeness was ubiquitously carved in marble in the halls of mighty Athens.

Next he found himself shedding his armour, sword tossed aside when the boy slipped his arms around his neck and captured his mouth in a languid kiss. He tasted dirt on his tongue, yet he could not stop as he pressed hard against the body trapped in his embrace. Sweet moans vibrated against his lips and he felt himself becoming a creature of need, sliding down his arms and grabbing the boy’s buttocks, pulling him up on his toes and pressing him harder against his greedy mouth.

Then the boy slipped out of his silky white robe, his supple body for the warrior to take as he pleased. His mouth wrapped around his cock, the boy took him all at once, his throat not needing to adjust to his length and Draco felt a buzzing sense of wonder at the feat, quickly drowed out by the ecstatic feel of the heat and wetness around him.

When the boy laid down and spread his legs, Draco gave long luxurious licks over his hole, euphoria digging its nails into his brain. The boy writhed and cried in delight, legs thrown across the warrior’s broad back, pulling on his braid like a leash, his curls dusting off the ground and moans bouncing off the stalagmites.

When he turned over, Draco lost control of the last ounce of his reason and slipped inside the boy with one swift thrust. His nails breaking the skin on the boy’s hips, he fucked erratically, his mind a haze of senses.

He didn’t stop when the boy asked him

“Do you love me?”

Slamming hard into him, Draco almost shouted though he was short of breath

“Yes yes”

He didn’t stop when the boy laughed and said

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

The last thing he saw before his throat brust open was a flash of gold. Blood pooled on the boy’s back and streamed down his sides. The spear through his neck had cut open his carotid and Draco noticed blood running down his chest, mixing with sweat and bubbling on his pelvis where he was still connected to the boy.

His brain shutting off, he couldn’t register the beast looming over him, a crown of snakes hissing and coiling gracefully around each other.

He fell down and he was watched drawing his last breath by the creature.

“My love, that was a terrible thing to witness” it said as the boy dusted himself off.

“It was just a ruse. And we do have to eat, don’t we Hannibal?”

The boy approached the beast and the snakes coiled around his shoulders and slipped in his hair, welcoming their master.

“And you seem to have let him take more than enough from me.”

“It was… strange seeing you with another. Your cunning was exciting to me. But my jealousy ate away at my heart.”

“Hannibal” the boy said and leaned into the gorgon’s slippery embrace “I shouldn’t let you take all the blame. He did… look a lot like you.”

He smiled and kissed him softly.

“Come. I’m starving.”


End file.
